Pokemon The Horny Region
by Parody Lord
Summary: We follow Ash's journey after Hoenn, with, for the first time, 2 girls as his companians. Should be fun. Starts at the Hoenn League Championships, then goes on. Should be fun. Rated M, reason should be obvious from the name
1. 1

Pokemon – The Horny Region

/break/

AN – Hello again! This is ANOTHER silly Pokemon story, following the adventures of Ash and pals. It starts of in the Hoenn League Championships, and goes on to the next region, with "different" travel mates. If I tell you that this is rated for Adult Content, can you guess whom his 2 travel mates will be?

The first couple of chapters will be the Hoenn League, and then it will change to the new region

IT IS A COMEDY

Also, I have decided to try something new my writing each chapter from a different persons perspective. It will say the name of that person at the top in bold.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except a copy of Pokemon Emerald, Leaf Green etc…

Rated for language, extreme adult content

Please review

/break/

**Ash**

"We finally made it!" Ash said, looking up at the large red complex in front of him

"Yup!" Brock added, "Time for your Hoenn League Championships!"

"Wow, this is so big," May said.

"Im gay!" Max said (AN – We'll get it out in the open early, eh!")

"Im so gonna win this, right now!" Ash said happily

"Yeah, ok," Brock said, "Lets go get you registered, then checked into a room."

"Im here to register for the Hoenn League Championships" Ash said to the Nurse Joy

"I bet you are!" she said, tiredly

"Huh?" Ash said, "Whats wrong Nurse Joy?"

"Nothing, im just on my Period" she said

"Oh, Nurse Joy, I would drink the blood from your vagina!" Brock said

"That's just plain wrong!" Max said, kicking Brock in the nuts

"OW!"

"Hehe, thanks for making me laugh, little boy."

"About my registering…" Ash said

"Yeah, sure ok!"

Joy took Ash's Pokedex and registered it.

"Wait," she then said, "youre Ash Ketchum? There is a message from Prof Oak to call when you arrive!"

"ok, I'll do that"

"Right, us 3 will go get a room in the hotel." May said, and they left. Ash walked over to the videophone and called Prof Oaks place.

"Professor Oak?" he said, when he answered

"Oh, hello, Ash, im glad to see you got there safely."

"Is that it?" Ash said

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to exchange any Pokemon?"

"Yup, I want to exchange my Pikachu, I hate it!" Ash said

"Pika!" pikachu said in surprise

"Im totally kidding, Pikachu!" Ash said, "You know what Prof, im going to stick with my group throughout."

"Ok, and your mother told me to tell you to call her!"

"Ok." Ash hung up the phone and rang his house.

"Mom?" Ash said in surprise. The house was full of people and noise.

"Ashy! Hiya!" Delilah said

"Whats going on?"

"Im throwing a party to celebrate you getting in to the Hoenn League. We're all going to be here, till the end of the tournament!"

"Wow!" Ash said

"Yup, lots of people wanted to come, look!" Delilah moved the cam to show the people

All his neighbours were there, and Tracey. He saw Duplicia, Daisy, Violet and even Erika, the gym leader. He kept looking at the familiar faces, looking for the one he most wanted to see, but couldn't spot her.

"There's someone here who wants to speak to you!" she said, and suddenly the bright, smiling face of a red haired girl filled the screen

"Hey Ash!"

"Misty!" Ash said, in surprise

"Great work getting into the tournament, im rooting for you!" she said

"Thanks!" Ash said. He could feel his heart skip a microbeat, and hoped he wasn't red.

He had missed Misty so much in his travels. He liked May, but she wasn't a good enough substitute for Misty. Without Misty, even Brock had seemed annoying. And that little shit Max. God, if Misty was here, she'd have killed him before he got his first badge. He felt great to see her

"Ive gotta go, see ya!" Misty said, and the phone went blank

Ash slowly put down the phone, and stood still for a moment. He looked down at Pikachu, who was looking up at him with a sly look on his face.

"What?" Ash asked

"Pika…" Pikachu said, grinning

"Aw, shut up!" Ash said, and made his way to the hotel

"We managed to get two double rooms opposite each other." Brock was saying, standing in the corridor. The hotel was a big one, and the rooms were reserved for Pokemon Trainers and companions.

"Max and I will share, and you and May, Ok?" Brock asked

"Sure," Ash said, noticing that when he said this, May went slightly pink and smiled.

"Well, lets get set up!" she said, and walked in, followed by Ash.

"Wow!" he said, looking round. It was a huge place. It was more like an apartment than a hotel room. The door opened onto the kitchen, which had a fridge, oven and microwave. Ash opened the fridge to see it full of cheeseburgers and rice balls and noodles, and his stomach rumbled. When May dragged him through to the next room, he gasped again. It was the bedroom. Two twin beds stood against the wall, facing the other side, where there was a medium sized TV. There was a large window also, which opened out onto a balcony. The room also had an en suite bathroom, which had a large square bath and shower etc… It was huge

AN you get the picture

Ash plonked his bag down on the bed nearest the window, and May put hers on the one next to it. A silence came between them. To break it, Ash switched on the TV just in time to see a news reporter say,

"In two days we begin the Hoenn League Championship. Stay tuned for all live coverage! Now, we are going to look at the odds of the top twenty contenders for the Hoenn League

First up is a man named Harry. He came first in the Indigo League and lost to Lance of the Elite Four. He has a total of 45 badges and the odds for him to win are 2/1"

May then said, "Wow, Ash, I wonder if youre in the top twenty."

"I hope so!" Ash said

The first familiar face came at number 9, with a shock

"In number 9 we have Ritchie! This young trainer is only 15, and has got 28 badges. He came in the top 8 at the Indigo League and has beaten many respected trainers. His odds are 16/1"

"Wow! Ritchie!" Ash said

"Who's Ritchie?" May asked

"He was the one who beat me in the Indigo League. He is a great guy!" Ash said

Then, number 10 was also a shocker.

"in number 10 we have Gary Oak, a 16 year old trainer from Pallet. He is the son of the Pokemon Prof Oak. Definitely a one to watch. With 29 badges and some great Pokemon, Gary has yet to make a mark on a tournament."

Ash watched the next trainers, digging his nails into the palm of his hands everytime he wasn't mentioned. Finally, at 20, he came up.

"Last, but not least, we have Ask Ketchum. Ash is a 15 year old trainer of Pallet, and a close rival of fore mentioned Gary Oak. Although a lower count rate, Ash has beaten Gary before, and has faced terrific odds. He has a respectable 24 badges, and is also a one to watch."

May turned off the TV and Ash jumped in to the air. "Yes! Im in the top 20 and the contest hasn't even started yet!"

Just at that moment, Brock and Max came in, "Did you see it?" Brock asked

"Yup, Ritchie and Gary here!" Ash said

"Yeah I saw, tough competition eh?" Brock said

"Doesn't matter, does it, Pikachu? We're going to win this time, I know it!"

"Pi Pika!" Pikachu said

"Well, time to work on some training! We have two days and we have got to be on our toes!"

AN - Well, that was absolute shit. I was just setting the stage. Please bear with it, have i ever let you down?


	2. 2

Pokemon – The Horny Region

Chapter 2

AN hello again my peeps! (don't worry I will never say that ever again)

Chapter 2 on its way, and ive decided to make it so the character doesn't have to change. But it will later

/BrEaK/

**Ash**

"Glalie, use Ice Beam!" Ash yelled

"Glalie!" it said, and shot blue ice at Torkoal

"Torkoal! Use flamethrower on the Ice Beam!" Ash yelled

"Torkoal!" it said, and aimed a Flamethrower at the ice.

The flamethrower hit the ice and the ice melted, but then, Torkoal stopped the Fire, and the melted water hit it, hurting it.

"Torkoal!" It shrieked, and cried.

"What the hell is wrong! I told you not to let up the Flame till the water was gone. Anyway, your turn Pikachu!"

Ash had been training for an hour now, and all his Pokemon were around him, waiting.

"Pika!" It said, and got ready

"Grovyle! You're up!" Ash said

"Gro!" It said, and faced Pikachu.

"Ok! Pikachu use Thundershock, and Grovyle, dig your arm leaves into the ground to earth your self.

Pikachu charged itself up, "PIKA!" but then stopped, "chu?"

Its ears quivered and it looked around. "Whats wrong?" Ash asked.

"Pi Pika Pi!" Pikachu said, pointing behind Ash. Ash looked round in time to see another Pikachu jump over his head, to land next to Pikachu.

"Pika!" the newcomer said. This Pikachu had a small quaff of hair, and a gruffer voice. It looked oddly familiar to Ash.

"Sparky! Where are you going!" a familiar voice came.

Ash wheeled around in time to see his old friend running up. "Ritchie!" he called

"Ash!" Ritchie exclaimed, "Wow! I didn't know you'd be here."

"Didn't you watch the rating thing?" Ash asked

"Yeah but I stopped after my name. How have you been?" He said

"Great! You?"

"Great!" Ritchie said.

"Its been a while!" Ash said

"Yup!" said Ritchie

Just then, Brock, Max and May, who had been watching Ash train, came over.

"Oh! Hey Ritchie!" Brock said

"Hey, Brock! You ok?" Ritchie said

"Hi, Ritchie? Im May," she said.

"Oh, new friend I see. Well, hello!" He said, "Where abouts is Misty?"

"oh, she had to go help out back in Cerulean!" Ash said

"Right…" Ritchie said, "Well, better get going, eh? Training!"

"Yeah, I suppose." Ash said, then as Ritchie was walking away, he said, "You wanna have a quick practise battle?"

"Um, ok!" he said, "Two on Two?"

"You got it!"

They went to a clear area, and began to battle.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash said, and Pikachu jumped out.

"Go Sparky!" Ritchie said, and Sparky jumped out.

"Also, go Glalie!" Ash said, throwing the Pokeball.

"Go Bouncy!" Ritchie said. He threw the ball and a Spoink came out.

"Wow! A spoink!" Ash said.

"Yup, lets get going. You start."

"Ok, Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Spoink and Glalie, use icy wind on Sparky!"

The two Pokemon moved to attack, and sent lightning and ice flying.

"Sparky! Light Barrier! Bouncy dig your spring!"

The pikachu created a shiny yellow barrier, which deflected the ice, and Spoink dug its pointy spring into the ground to make itself immune to the attack.

"Good defence, so go in close! Glalie, use headbutt!"

"Glalie!" it said, and charged at the Pikachu.

"Dodge!" Sparky jumped and Glalie went past, "now use Thunderbolt!" Sparky sent lighting at Glalie, hitting it on the back.

"Glalie!" it shouted, but survived.

"Hmm" Ash said, "Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Sparky, Glalie! Use Ice Beam on it!"

"Pika!" Sparky said in panic, looking either side of it for a way to dogde

"Use confusion!" Ritchie said, and Pikachu was hurled into the air by Bouncy.

"Grr!" Ash said, as Pikachu fell, and Glalie use ice beam, to be dodged. "His defence is good."

"Ok, now, Sparky, use quick attack on Pikachu" Sparky ran, speedily at Pikachu and hit it, sending it into the air. "Pika!" is shrieked.

"Now's your chance! Ice Beam!" Ash said and Glalie blew ice at it.

"Pika!" Is said, and winced as the ice beam hit it. Its tail was frozen to the ground

"No!" Ritchie said.

"Pikachu! Use thunder on spoink!" From in the air, Pikachu charged up, sending a huge amount of energy into the little pig spring. But, failed.

"Now! Glalie, head butt on Sparky!" Ash said. Glalie hit Sparky incredibly hard and it flew into the air and landed hard on the ground, and fainted.

"No!" Ritchie said again, "Sparky, return!"

Now, it was Spoink V Glalie and Pikachu.

"Bouncy, use Confusion!"

The spoink glowed with Glalie and it rose into the air

"Thuderbolt!"

As Spoink managed to dodge the attack again, Ash had a thought.

"Bouncy! Confusion!"

Pikachu was sent hurling into the air

"Glalie, help Pikachu jump!" Ash said

Glailie hovered under Pikachu and Pikachu jumped high into the air.

"Ha!" Ritchie said, "Ash, just jumping higher wont do anything!"

"That's what you think!" Ash said, "Glalie, Ice Beam the ground Bouncy is standing on!"

"Gla!" it said, and shot ice towards Spoinks spring. Spoink jumped and the ice beam hit the ground.

"Now! Pikachu! THUNDER!" Ash yelled

"Pika, CHUUU!" it yelled from mid air.

"Bouncy, dig into the ground!" Ritchie said

"Spoink?" Bouncy said, trying, but not being able to dig through the ice from Glalie's ice beam.

"NO!" Ritchie shouted

The thunder hit Bouncy full on, and KO'd it.

"Yes!" Ash yelled, "I won!"

"Wow, that was really good thinking Ash!" Ritchie said, returning his Spoink.

"Thanks, but you were awesome too." Ash said

"Thanks, but really I-" Ritchie stopped short staring in terror behind Ash.

"Whats wrong?" Ash asked him

"Nothing, I've gotta go!" And with that, Ritchie ran away.

"Hm…" Ash said, "That was weird."

"Yeah, I know!" Brock said

"I wonder what he was running from." Ash said, but soon forgot this when a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Well, hey there Ashy!"

"Gary!" Ash said

"The one and only."

"I saw you on TV!" Ash said

"Good for you!" Gary said, "I wondered if you manage to earn enough badges to get in."

"Yeah! I got 8 so suck it!" Ash said

"Well, I got 11 so, ehem, you can suck it!"

"Whatever, where's your cheerleading crew?" Ash asked

Gary smiled and said, "Long story, and none of your business."

"Whatever. Ive gotta keep training so, to put it nicely, Gary, Piss the fuck off!"

"Harsh!" Gary said, but left.

**May**

The announcers voice was deafening in the front stands where May and Brock were sitting, watching Ash take on his first opponent in the preliminaries.

"ON THE RED SIDE," boomed the announcer, "IS JIMMY FROM OLDALE TOWN. AND THE CHALLANGER ON THE GREEN SIDE IS ASH FROM PALLET TOWN!"

"Wow! Ash looks pretty calm." Commented May.

"He is. He trained hard and s confident in his Pokemon."

May looked on as Ash chose Pikachu as his first Pokemon.

"ASH HAS CHOSEN PIKACHU, WHILE JIMMY HAS CHOSEN ODDISH"

"Oddish?" May asked, "isn't that quite a weak Pokemon."

"Oh for the love of god shut up!" Brock said

"What!" said May, hurt

"Figure stuff out for yourself."

"Well, fine then!" she said, in a sulk

Ash had said, "Thunderbolt!" and Pikachu had done one and Oddish fainted.

"Ha! That was too easy for Ash. He is awesome!" May yelled

Brock looked slyly over at May and said, "Don't think I don't know!" he said

"Know what" replied May, but slightly breathless

"About you and Ash!"

"What about the fact we're friends?" May replied, but her heart was racing.

"Cmon, I know you like him more than a friend, and Ive gotta warn you, it wont happen."

"And why not?" May asked, in spite of herself.

"He likes Misty, and will never stop liking her. They've always liked each other."

"Oh yeah, well-" May couldn't think of anything to say.

"Trust me on this, May, he likes you, but not like he likes Misty." Brock said smugly.

May was at a loss to reply when Max returned.

"Did I miss Ash?" he asked

"Yeah," May replied softly, "You missed him…"

**May**

Later that night, after he had treated them all to dinner, Ash and May went into their room, saying good night to Brock and Max. They came in and both sat on their beds, Ash with a silly little smile on his face, and May's mind churning.

Ash said, "Well, im gonna go take a shower, unless you wanna go first, May?"

"No, im fine, you go,"

"OK then, May."

Ash went into the bathroom and in a moment May heard the shower on. She went and sat down on her bed and buried her head in her hands.

Brock had really hurt her feelings before, and she couldn't think of anything but the way his stupid smug face repeating over and over about how much Ash liked Misty more.

She lay back on her bed and made her decision. Tonight, she would find out for certain…

**Ash**

Ash stepped of the shower with his towel round his waist. Straight away, May jumped up and said,

"Thank God! How long do you take? I really need the toilet!" She ran past him, brushing herself up against his naked torso, sending a shiver through him and closing the bathroom door behind her.

He went over to his bed and put his boxers on and got into bed.

"Pi Pika!" came his friend's voice.

"Hey there Pikachu!" He said, "You OK?"

"Chu!" Pikachu said, curling up on his bed, next to his pillow, on the side not facing May's bed.

"Night then, pal." He muttered.

A few minutes later, May came out of the bathroom. "Wow, Ash, you really shouldn't take such long showers. You'll waste water."

"Uhuh" said Ash, not really listening. May was dressed ready for bed, wearing one of his t-shirts, and he wondered if she was wearing anything under it. It barely covered her…

"Oh, you don't mind, do you? Me wearing your shirt?" she asked.

"No, no I don't mind." He stammered.

"Ok, then, night night, Ashy!" she said. She skipped over to him, making Ash feel very aware he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and got into bed and turned off the light.

"Night, May." He said.

2 hours later, Ash still had his eyes wide open staring into the dark city out the window. Half of his mind was on the qualifying battles he had tomorrow, and half was on the way May had acted tonight. He shook himself and thought, "No, I don't have a crush on May. NO!"

He was so deeply in thought he didn't realise May had gotten up and was standing by his bed, until she spoke.

"Ash, you haven't closed your eyes for hours! Whats worng?"

"Argh!" Ash said, in complete surprise.

"What!" May asked

"You snuck up on me."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Well? Whats up?"

"Erm…" Ash said, thinking for something else, "Im just nervous about the battle tomorrow."

"Aww. Ashy, don't be worried." She moved towards him and pulled back his covers, and got into his bed.

"Hey! What are you doing." Ash said, shocked

"Don't be worried, you're going to be great tomorrow. I'll keep you company till then."

Ash felt her snuggle into his chest, and felt her inner leg touch his bare leg. It was the most erotic position he had ever been in. Her head gently lay on his chest, her hair near his face. He could smell her sweet girl shampoo or conditioner and loved it.

He felt an overwhelming sense of emotion. Suddenly Misty's face came into his head, along with May's. The two faces swirled around his head and he felt a small pain in his chest, as his heart tied itself in a knot.

Oh shit! Now what?

/bReAk/

Woweee! Serious stuff, lets top it off with something amusing.

/bReAk/

Meanwhile, in Brock and Max's room.

**Max**

"Checkmate!" Max yelled again. "That's 3-0 to me. Ha!"

"My god Max!" Brock said, "How much chess do you play?" He took a sip of his cola and said, "First to five?"

"Sure!" Max said.

They were half way through their 4th game and Brock's stomach game a huge audible groan.

"Oh man!" He said, "My stomach! I need a shit!" He ran from the room, clutching his arse.

"Hehe." Max said, and pulled open his magazine, of Space Exploration. Wow, that Liza sure was hot. And to believe he had even met her once. He found his favourite page, showing her in the tightest little space suit. His penis stirred.

"Max? Im gonna be in here for hours." Brock called.

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Max muttered, and slipped his pants down, and touched his small 2 inch penis.

5 minutes later, the door opened and Nurse Joy walked in.

"Argh!" Max screamed, trying to put his thing away.

"Well, hello there, Max!" She said, coming over and sitting on the bed, and eying his penis.

"N..Nurse J…Joy?" He asked, "What?-"

"I came for you! I want you so bad!" Nurse Joy said, lustfully

"But, im only 10 years old!" Max said

"Uhuh! Means you'll be more flexible!"

"Oh My GOD!" Max yelled, as Joy stroked his penis gently.

"Whats wrong Max?" came Brock's voice.

"Hehe, to be continued…" Joy said and she left the room, leaving Max so horny he could not bear it.

/bReAk/

Wow, finally this chapter has finished. Took long enough eh? Wow Joy is a whore. Stuff between Ash, Misty and May will get great, as will the subplot of Max and Joy and Brock. Also, a new subplot soon to be revealed.

Please Review  Luv yaz!


	3. 3

Pokemon – The Horny Region

Chapter 3

AN – I cannot ignore the requests any more. I mean really, I just can't. I didn't have a PC for months, and then when I got it back I had so much work I kind of forgot to continue. But no more! I will not keep you great people waiting! Enjoy, I wrote this for you!

Anyway, welcome to chapter 3, where Ash faces his Qualifying Rounds, and has to battle the confusion inside himself (um… yeah) over May and Misty.

Max is now spooked by Nurse Joy stalking him, and Brock is getting jealous

What made Ritchie bolt at the first sign of Gary???

Find out, now!

/bReAk/

**May**

May woke up with a feeling like a happy balloon was inside her, and a huge smile came to her face as she remembered why. She could feel the small breeze on the back of her head, and she was gently rising up and down with the motion of Ash's breathing. Neither of them had moved all night and May was still lying slightly on her hide, head on Ash's chest. She turned to look up at him and he was sound asleep, breathing through his nose; the breeze on her neck.

The happy balloon felt so big now that she felt as though she could float as she gently pulled back the covers and skipped into the kitchen, and started to make breakfast.

Her plan had worked perfectly last night, and if she said so herself, she had executed it perfectly. The "TTP's" of trying to find out if a guy likes you. The TEST, by brushing up against him. The TITILATION by wearing the skimpy T-Shirt, and finally the PASSION, by getting into bed with him. He responded in all the right ways, and May was sure he liked her more than a friend. All to do now was to wait…

**Ash**

Ash woke with a feeling like happy balloon was inside him, but then it felt like it had a puncture as he remembered his dilemma of the night before. May and Misty… But he couldn't dwell on such things now; he had to concentrate on winning the Hoenn League Championships.

He got up slowly and rubbed his eyes. "Well G'morning!" came the chirrupy voice that had woken him up for about the last year.

May was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, wearing an apron over her skimpy t-shirt.

"Any preferences for breakfast?" she asked.

"Uh, no, I'm okay…" Ash muttered.

"Alrighty then!" May hummed and turned back to the kitchen. Ash looked up and groaned, as the apron had pushed the t-shirt up enough at the back to show her lovely little bottom. Just this little bit of skin forced an unexpected erection which forced its way through the button hole at the front of his boxers. He jumped up and ran into the toilet, locking the door behind him.

He slumped against the door, listening to the sweet humming coming from the kitchen. What the hell should he do!?...

**Max**

Max woke up with a feeling like a happy balloon inside him. Then he remembered why, and sat up, fast. HOLY SHIT!!! It couldn't have happened! Just couldn't have! It was a dream! A DREAM!! It had to be! Nurse Joy had not touched his penis! No way! No way!...

**Brock**

Brock woke up feeling like shit. His butt felt like hell, from the diarrhoea he had experienced last night, and he had a head ache from hitting his head on the cupboard, banged his arm, tripped over and hurt his hand and kneed a dryer. In the end the only bit of his body that didn't hurt was his left foot.

He got out of bed and stubbed his left big toe. After he had finished jumping around he sat down. "I HATE MY LIFE!"

**Ash**

Ash stepped out onto the grassy field, facing his opponenent. This kid looks as though he's not old enough to pee straight let alone compete here. Then he squinted his eyes and recognised the boy. It was Mikey, the retarded Eevee trainer who had tied up his own Eevee hungry and thirsty to stop his brothers evolving it. What a little idiot!

The announcer's voice boomed over the stadium. "THIS WILL BE A TWO ON TWO BATTLE…" he paused for effect, "… TO THE DEATH!!!! MWAHHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Ash glanced at the announcer. Was he on drugs?!

"JUST KIDDING!! WILL THE TRAINERS PICK THEIR TWO POKEMON."

"Swellow, Grovyle, I choose you!" Ash felt the familiar words spill unprompted from his mouth

"Go Theodore!" Mikey yelled, throwing a Pokeball and an Eevee came out. "Go Pookie Face!" Another Eevee.

"Pookie Face??!!" Ash muttered incredulously. "This'll be a piss-take…"

**May**

"Can you believe how easy that qualification match was for Ash? He steamrollered that little guy. Neither of those Eevees even managed to pull off an attack. I think the one called Pookie Face took a crap then ate it!" May was burbling excitedly to Brock as they walked towards the restaurant where Ash said to meet him.

"Look, if you want Ash to like you, talk to him and not to me!" Brock said irritably. He had tried to sweet talk a girl sitting next to him in the match and his face still hurt from the cracker of a slap she had given him.

"Why are you so moody these days?" May asked him with a frown.

"May, look at me! Im 17 years old and ive never even kissed a girl! I mean you've probably had more sexual experience, and you're 14!"

"I don't think-" May began, then remembered the night before, and chuckled softly to herself.

"And now you're laughing at me! I'm a total loser!" Brock exclaimed, almost in tears.

"There, there," May said unsure of what else to say, "Look there's Ash." She ran ahead, for one thing she wanted to congratulate him, and another to get away from the moody Brock.

"Hi Ash! You were sooooo good in the match!" May swooned.

"Thanks May" He replied. He was sitting at the table, staring at awe at the food in front of him. The card he held, which allowed him free food as he had got past his first qualifier, was sweaty with anticipation. "Tuck in guys!"

They had all had a couple of plates when suddenly Ash asked, "Hey, where's Max?"

"Huh?" May asked, looking around, "Isn't he here? Oh well, I'm sure hes OK." The three of them continued their meal and thought no more of him.

In fact, Max was more than OK…

**Max**

"Oh God!" Max exclaimed. "Oh God!"

"Would you stop saying that?" Joy snapped, pushing him up against the wall.

Max had got up from the seats to follow Brock and May to the restaurant, when Joy had grabbed him, and dragged him into a supply closet. She had ripped off her Nurse uniform and Max had ogled at her tiny bra, barely containing her measurable breasts, and her thong, which, unknown to him, was already damp with eagerness.

She closed her lips around his and forced her tongue into his mouth, then pulled away.

"Isn't this paedophilia?" Max asked, breathlessly, hard as stone downstairs.

"Just makes it naughtier… right?" Joy asked with lust in her eyes, as she kissed him again.

"Oh God!" Max repeated when he resurfaced. "Oh God!"

She ripped off his pants and shirt and stood back and gazed at his tidy whitys with the small bulge in the front.

"Have you ever seen a naked girl before?" Joy asked him and Max moaned, his fingers twitching at his side.

"No- well I mean- I saw my sister's once- she- was in the bathroom and I burst in- and oh God- she was touching…" Max trailed off, then said "No."

"Well, come over here, and take my bra off." Joy said.

"I- I don't think.." Max stammered.

"Either take it off, or I'll make you pay." She held up a huge rectal thermometer.

"Ok, ok!" Max sumbled towards her, and with fumbling, sweaty fingers, he tried to unclip the clasp. He thought it would be difficult, but he got it off straight away, and the D-cups fell to the floor.

"See, that was'nt so hard, was it?" Joy murmered, approvingly nodding as Max stared at her naked chest.

"Wanna feel?" She asked.

"Oh, um well…" Max said.

She held up the thermometer again and he nodded and held a hand to the left breast, and touched it, gasping as he felt the warm flesh beneath his fingers. She muttered, "That feels good." She took his hand and wrapped it on her buttocks. "You want some feel good?" She asked.

Max realised he did not have an option so nodded mutely. "Im gonna lie down here, and you can pleasure yourself on any part of my body above my waist. You have three minutes, and if I feel that you have not done enough, I will insert this into you."

She did as she said, lying down, looking so sexy to Max that if he wasn't so nervous, he would have gladly masturbated over her body. "Your time starts… NOW!" she yelled, and he gulped.

He pulled of his underwear, and crouched over her, unsure what to do. "Its ok, keep going," She said encouragingly.

He rubbed his erection over her breasts, feeling it on her nipples, while grasping it in his hand. Then he took Joy's hand and put it on his penis, and rubbed it up and down.

Three minutes went by quickly. She got up and dressed, and left, saying " Still to be continued."

Max sat down on the floor, naked and thought to himself "Oh My GOD!"

**Ash**

Ash was sitting in the restaurant, finishing his plate of food alone. Brock had left early, grumbling and May had gone to have a shower. He sat, musing over his current situation, when Ritchie joined him.

"Hi Ash" he said cheerfully.

Ash struggled to finish his huge bite of cheeseburger and answered "Hig Witly!"

"Sorry?"

"Hi Ritchie" corrected Ash finished his food.

"So we both got through to the next round, eh?"

"Guess so."

"I've gotta ask you a question." Ritchie said.

"Yes?"

"Well, you know Gary Oak right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you to give this to him." Ritchie handed Ash a sealed letter

"Um… okay, why cant you give it to him?" Ash asked, perplexed.

"I… I just cant. Will you do it?"

"OK"

"Now, this is so important," Ritchie stopped Ash from eating a chip as he grabbed his hand. "DO NOT READ IT."

"What?"

"Do not open that letter, I mean it"

"Okay." Ash said

"No, promise you wont open it."

"I promise I wont open it."

"Swear!" Ritchie demanded

"I swear!" Ash said, irritated.

"Swear on your mother's life!"

"Look, I said I wont open it!" Ash said, annoyed now.

"Okay, I've gotta get going, see ya" He got up and started towards the door, got halfway out, then turned around, "Don't open it!" And he left.

Ash waited a moment, then opened the letter. It said,

_To Gary,_

_STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!_

_If you come near me again, like last night, I will tell Officer Jenny that you raped me. _

_Ritchie._

"Oh my god!" Ash exclaimed, rereading the letter. "Gary raped Ritchie? Holy Crap!"

And, leaving his food behind, he folded up the letter, resealed it and left.

**Brock**

Brock pulled open the door to his room, stepped in, then tried to slam it closed, but accidental on his fingers. "ARGH!" He screamed in agony and pulled his hand away, a bloody middle finger prominent.

"What happened?" Max asked, who was lying on his bed.

"I fucking broke my fing- Oooh, what's that smell?" Brock sniffed, and smiled. "It's a familiar smell, that makes me happy!" He glanced round, then the smile slipped, "Meh, probably just the shock."

He came inside and looked at his finger. "I think it's really broken. You've gotta take me to Nurse Joy."

Max's eyes grew wide. "No! Um, lemme see, I took a first aid course." He glanced at Brock's injury. "Yeah, its not broken, just go put a plaster on it."

"Wait, lovely smell, you don't want to see Nurse Joy…" Brock started thinking hard, then said, "OH MY GOD YOU HAD SEX WITH NURSE JOY"

"What?!" Said Max in a panic, "No I didn't!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

"Ok I got a handjob!" Max said

Brock stood, amazed, "…and?"

"Well, I rubbed my thing on her tits, and we kissed a bit but that's it."

"Holy…." Brock said. Then angrily, "How could you do this to me?"

"Huh?" Max asked.

"I thought that we were friends, and you know how much I like her."

"Look I couldn't help it, she threatened me with anal penetration!"

"Then you should have taken it, rather than betray a friend."

"Look, I don't want to do this, but she keeps doing it, and at the end she said 'to be continued'"

They stared at each other.

"You aren't gonna tell anyone, are you?" Max asked nervously.

Brock suddenly smiled. "Maybe I will, by accident."

"Okay, what do you want?" Max sighed

"I want you to film her naked, any means necessary."

"What?! No!"

"Do it, or I'll tell everyone…"

**May**

May had left the table early to get ready. She had taken a shower, washed her hair, brushed her teeth 6 times and was splashing some perfume on when Ash came in the room. He looked a little shocked, and even more so when May greeted him, wearing the same skimpy shirt as last night.

"Hiya! Did you eat well?" She asked happily.

"Um… yeah, it was good thanks."

"I got a couple of beers," May said nervously.

"Where from?" Ash asked

"This guy was selling them, he didn't care that I was underage."

"OK," Ash said

"You want one?" May asked him

"OK." Ash replied.

They opened the beers and Ash, without admitting it, took his first sip of an alcoholic drink. After a couple of mouthfuls, he decided he liked it a lot. May was sipping slowly, gazing at Ash, and the two of them talked for a while, about their experiences before they met, reminiscing about their experiences together and wondering what was to come.

They finished their drinks and Ash, a little drunk, went to get ready for bed.

**Ash**

Ash came out of the bathroom, and May was in bed watching TV. She switched it off as Ash came back.

"Well, goodnight." Ash said, getting into bed.

"Night Night!" May said.

Ash pulled the covers over him, but did not close his eyes. 'Just ask her, ask her now. Do it NOW!' was going through his mind.

"May?" he asked

"Yup?"

"Um... you wanna, you know… come into bed with me again?" Ash asked, breathlessly.

"Sure, hun." May hopped out of bed and skipped to his, and pulled his covers back revealing him wearing only boxers again. As she got in, Ash thought he saw his shirt droop down and saw some cleavage. He felt his pulse quicken. She got in and rested her soft head on his chest. He gazed down at her, and she turned to gaze up at him. Simultaneously, they moved towards each other, meeting at the lips in their first kisses. As Ash gently touched her tongue with his, he forgot about the consequences, and what would happen tomorrow…

/bReAk/

Well, another chapter to tick off. I hope you liked it.

Please keep reviewing. Every single one of them gives me a warm feeling inside. That sounds a bit gay, but true. Also, if you have any suggestions, you can email me.

Luv yaz! 


	4. 4

Pokemon – The Horny Region

Chapter 4

AN – How long has it been…. Anyways, done my exams, and I want to update. Okay, finished cheering? I know it takes a while but I'm going to update today, and then on 15th I go on holiday until the 22nd, and I plant to get another 3 chapters done before September. So, I better get cracking  All is good. The reviews are good… Let me hit the hundred mark?

Oh, and to the guy who said I had made a mistake about the age of the guys. There's no mistake, it would just be weird if they were too young. Quite honestly, Nurse Joy is not a paedophilic, nymphomaniac but you're not complaining about that.

This is the forth chapter, where Ash goes through his knockout stages. But I know you all read it for the comedy and romance… so that is what I have put most of the work towards. Enjoy! Ps if you want to truly understand the chapter, just think of the other trainers as normal teens, who drink, smoke, have sex and party, not the righteous guys we see in the anime.

**Misty**

Misty hung the towel she was wearing on the back of the door, and stepped into the shower. She had woken early to make sure she would not miss Ash's match. She turned the shower on allowing the powerful jet to rinse her bedraggled hair, and as she often did when thinking of Ash, allowed her fingers to probe her coarse pubic hair. She was surprised at the amount of hair there was and made a mental note to resume her shaving.

She removed the shower from the hook and opened her legs, directing the stream at her clitoris, moaning as the subconsciously imagined Ash's supple fingers working her to a wreck.

She finished her shower, feeling dirtier than when she came in, and took a look at herself in the mirror. She was not a vain person, but she thought she was fairly attractive. She had lost her silly pigtails (AN – that's what she has right??) and grown her hair long.

Misty wrapped her towel around herself, and walked into her bedroom, turning on the TV. The news was showing the highlights of yesterday's action, and 'oh happy coincidence' they were showing Ash's match against Mikey. Misty watched with pride as Ash reduced the little boy to a snivelling, crying wretch but then she watched as Ash gave the thumbs up to the two people watching from his corner, Brock and May, and Misty growled with annoyance. Little bitch. This little brunette was so irritating. Misty had travelled with Ash since he had started and May spends a year with him and now suddenly they're best friends!

Misty sighed, it was her fault. She should never have agreed to take care of the stupid gym! She should have carried on travelling with Ash and then, first time they had met May she could have thrown her off a cliff! Misty chuckled. It was wishful thinking. But 1 thing for sure, it wouldn't happen again…

**Max**

The camera store was about a mile walk from the Championship area, and as Max walked in he suddenly felt like he was being watched. There were cameras everywhere! He approached the small man near the till and cleared his throat nervously to get his attention. The man turned, and Max gasped. This was just about the ugliest man he'd ever seen!

'I need a… spy camera."

"A'ite, what's your budget?"

"Um, I have about 50 dollars."

"OK, do you have any particular reason for the need of a spy camera? Perhaps you want to film the young ladies in the shower; I just got in a great anti-vapour cam…"

"No! No showers! I just need it to be… small, and inconspicuous."

"Ok, here is the deluxe pervert-spy-cam."

"Pervert?"

"It's just a name, I'm not implying anything."

"Um, Okay, I'll take it."

Max left the store $40 poorer, and feeling 40 times more nervous… now came the tricky bit…

**Ash**

Not a wink of sleep. All night. Ash had sat, watching May slumber for 8 hours, and he was feeling very awkward. He had seen films where girls wake up in empty beds and got very angry. So he gently nudged May awake, and watched her stir.

She looked up at him, with a smile, and then blushed, pulling the covers up over her chest. It didn't help; Ash had already seen the nipples, hard as rock under the fabric of her bra. No doubt of the kind of dream she had been having. This boosted his confidence slightly, but he still was not sure what to do. Luckily he didn't have to make the first move.

May kissed him, quickly moving up and meeting his lips, which had slightly opened of their own accord. Ash was very aware of the fact that he had not brushed his teeth, but neither had she, and if he couldn't taste anything awful, perhaps she couldn't either, and he enjoyed the kiss, more hot than the one last night. Their tongues ran over each other, pressing down and combining their saliva thoroughly. She slowly shifted and then, she was on top of him. Oh God! This was the position people had sex in! She sensed his hesitation and pulled away, looking into his eyes. Ash had read you can read what people are thinking from their eyes, but hers just looked warm and comforting. Well, she had made all the bold moves so far. It was his turn.

He reached out, hoping his hands weren't too sweaty and started to pull off her pyjama top. She seemed to flinch slightly, but didn't move and allowed him to pull it off, over her head. And there she was. Ash looked at the milk white skin of her stomach, and her breasts contained by a purple bra. It might have been lace, silk, cotton; Ash couldn't tell fabrics but it looked good. She was well toned, none of the baby fat remained of when they had first met, taken by a year of sleeping outside and walking all day. She giggled and suggestively looked down at his boxers, where an obvious bulge appeared under. She winked at him, and Ash felt too turned on to feel embarrassed. She was sitting up, legs apart, on his thighs, and she reached out a hand to touch his clothed member, when there was a knock at the door.

May fell off him in surprise. She landed on the floor, and darted to her own bed, just as Brock poked his stupid bewildered face around the door, and Ash pulled the covers over himself.

'Ash, you gotta get up, you have a battle in 1 hour!" He began to leave, then paused, turning back to the flushed, guilty faces. 'What's going on? Why are your faces so red?'

"Um, the heating…" Ash's voice was a very un-manly squeak. He cleared his throat and repeated, 'The heating was broken last night. It only just cooled down."

Brock shrugged and left.

Ash glanced over at May, who was deliberately looking at the ceiling, clearly in regret of what had almost happened. Ash turned away, thoughts dwelling to May, Misty, and what girls kept behind purple bras…

**May**

'It shouldn't have gone so far.'

May was sitting in the stands, as Ash fought a fairly one sided match.

'Do I really want to…?'

"What?" Brock said, sitting next to her.

"Nothing."

'Do I really want to have sex with Ash?' she thought

The answer in her heart was yes, and the answer in her brain… was yes.

She loved him. She had for ages. Last night proved how he felt about her. But, didn't she want her first time to be special? Is it good enough just to do it in a hotel room on a single bed with an annoying little squirt and Max next door?

She watched Ash beat down the pokemon thrown at him with ease, and smiled inside. It was all coming together…

**Ash**

Easy as pie. These battles… not tough! This time, he had to have a full on 6 v 6 match. He started with Torkoal, who easily defeated the Dustox, and the Flaafy, but then a Marrill was sent, so he brought out Pikachu, and defeated the rest of the pokemon with him. All the time he was aware of the eyes burning into the back of his neck from the happy girl he had spent the night with. Why was it that all he felt was deep regret??

**Max**

Max missed yet another of Ash's victories due to being… detained, by Nurse Joy.

"Time for things to really heat up." Nurse Joy growled.

How could things have gone so badly. He had been pulled into the pokemon centre, tied to put the camera on a shelf, Joy had seen him, and now he was being abused with a rectal thermometer, and she was filming it! With his camera!

He winced again as the thermometer was delved deep into him, and Nurse Joy cackled with undisguised glee.

"You know," She began, "I don't blame you. If I was a lad I'd want to watch me too."

"You don't –ow- understand –ow-." Max stammered.

"It doesn't matter, just enjoy."

The thermometer was being pushed into his ass faster and deeper, and he found himself sporting an erection, and suddenly it stopped. Nurse Joy removed the thermometer, and put it in his mouth, and he could taste the shitty flavour, and almost gagged. He was instantly relieved, though, as Joy took his boner into her mouth, sucking harder than he could have imagined…

**Ash**

Ash found himself sitting behind the pokemon centre, trying to avoid May. It wasn't as though he suddenly disliked her, it was because he knew she would say 'What's wrong?' and he would have to lie instead of saying 'I regret doing what I have done with you and I'm afraid it was a horrible mistake because I've raised your hopes only to have them crash down.'

He had been sitting on a tree stump trying to avoid the looks of the 3 older trainers who were smoking. Then he thought, 'what the hell! I'm a man, I spent the night with a girl I'm avoiding, how much more manly can you get?' so he accepted their offer of a cigarette and was now smoking it. It wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. The first couple of puffs were horrible but now he found if he tried to roll his tounge away he could bare it.

He was alone now, slowly feeling more and more cool smoking. Then he decided to throw it so he threw it in the bushes, then immediately regretted it as it could start a fire, so he dived into the bushes and hunted around for the butt so he could stamp it out. Too much hassle!

**Max**

Max looked at his watch. It was fucking 11.00 pm! He had been tied up in the back room of the pokemon centre for 6 hours! Where the fuck was Nurse Joy. He had been beated, basically raped, violated and now he was tied up, wearing a rubber strap on dildo on his head, dressed in a tight leather suit. Nurse Joy had weird, sick fantasies.

**May**

May lay in bed and worriedly looked at the clock. 11.00! Where was Ash? He had vanished after the match and May hadn't seen him since 6.00. May lay back in her bed and tried to consol herself. He probably just met up with some trainers and gone for a party.

She wasn't wrong

**Ash**

He was at a raucous party. There was a trainer who owned a house nearby, and Ash had been dragged to it by two drunk 17 year olds, both of whom had lost that day. The party was for all the people who had won or lost that day, and there being only 8 winners who had got through to the quarter final, he was being held in quite an honour. All the losers had to buy all the winners drinks, and the winners had to drink the drinks, both Ritchie and Gary were in the winners, enjoying all the attention they were getting. After 5 drinks (shots of tequila) Ash felt as drunk as a skunk, and couldn't stop giggling. He went up to Ritchie, who was sitting having his 2nd drink, and Ash said 'sorry about the whole Gary raping you thing.'

He could have kicked himself, he had sworn not to open it! Ritchie looked shocked and said 'You swore on you're mom's life!"

'Yeah?!' Ash slurred, 'So what? What you gonna do? Kill my mom!?!'

Ritchie looked forlorn and said, 'I wanted to talk to someone about this actually. What happened was…'

All Ash knew from then on is he had another 3 complimentary drinks, all tequila shots, then 2 more, and he had no other memory of the night…

**Brock**

Brock sat up until 1 in the morning wanting to see the film Max got for him but Max never returned, so Brock thought, Fuck it and slept.

AN – I know every chapter ends with the night, and this chapter was pretty poor. Not much happened. I will get another chapter done by Monday, and It'll be a good one!!! The best!!!

Ok, in the reviews, can you tell me yes or no to whether this is a good idea? A sub plot with the Pokemon's love lives???

Ok, looking forward to the reviews


End file.
